Silence:Alter Ego
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Setelah insiden di Setagaya berakhir, kehidupan Mikuo kembali menjadi normal, walau ia masih ditemani oleh sang hantu penjaga. Saat ia berpikir semua berakhir... ternyata itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Akankah insiden maut itu terjadi lagi? (Sekuel 'Silence')


**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

_. . . Untuk reader baru di luar sana: Halo, aku Kitahara Rosalie, salam kenal. Dan perlu Rose beritahu 'Silence:Alter Ego' akan lebih mudah diikuti plotnya jika membaca sekuel sebelumnya 'Silence', (Cuma saran, Check it on my story list ^^) Lalu untuk seluruh reader, Happy reading. . ._

* * *

**4 Desember**

Kepulan uap putih terbentuk setiap ia menarik nafas. Pekat, mewakili betapa rendahnya suhu di kota Tokyo pada awal Desember. Meski tahu begitu, ia malah hanya mengenakan sweater putih dan celana jins kumal berlubang di lututnya. Seolah dinginnya malam bukan masalah baginya. Mungkin itu benar, ia selalu menganggap hatinya sudah mati rasa semenjak ia dilahirkan. Tidak aneh jika kulitnya pun begitu.

Ia, remaja laki-laki bertubuh mungil, mengangkat tangannya, mengamati benda bulat putih di antara jepitan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Dengan lirih, ia mendendangkan sebuah lagu klasik.

"_Ne_, tidakkah menurutmu ini cantik, Brother?"

Tanyanya sejurus kemudian. Ia angkat benda itu lebih tinggi biar sinar bulan menyentuhnya dan membuatnya berkilau. Kilat matanya bersinar senang. Bola mungil itu sungguh berkilau.. Tidak heran banyak orang membandingkannya dengan kejora.

Seorang remaja lain, yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan laki-laki tadi, berjalan dari kegelapan. Begitu sinar bulan dan gemerlap lampu kota Tokyo menyentuh sosoknya, tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya menguarkan cahaya lembut, elok bagai sosok malaikat. Ia mengagumkan dan hangat, ia pasti sungguh seorang Tenshi jika saja matanya juga teduh dan bukannya sunyi dari segala emosi.

Laki-laki bertuxedo putih itu, Brother, menanggapi komentar kembarannya dengan suara rendah dan datar.

"Sebaliknya, itu menjijikkan. Cepat taruh dan segera pergi. Kau tak punya waktu lagi tersisa, apa kau ingat?"

"_Hai hai_," Dengusnya kesal. Ia melototi Brother karena berani merusak fantasinya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membersihkan debu di celana jinsnya tapi masih belum melepaskan bola dalam genggamannya. Ia merengut, melirik sekilas bola itu, lalu bertanya.

"_Well_, Brother? Memangnya berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa untukku?"

Brother tidak menjawab segera. Ia menatap wajah kembarannya.

"Tidak banyak." Jawabnya kemudian. "Lihat, tanganmu jadi kotor, bukan? Taruh itu dan kembalilah pulang. Lalu bersihkan tubuhmu—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Ia melempar-lempar bola itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada recehan logam. "Hilangkan barang bukti, itu aturan dasar... " ia memutar matanya sebelum mendekati pagar.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Ia merangkak ke atas pagar dan berdiri di atasnya. Lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kuserahkan sisanya padamu, Brother_-san_." Ia tersenyum sinis. Brother tidak merespon. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan, kemudian, diiringi dengan tarikan nafas panjang ia melompat turun dari gedung berlantai empat. Di saat bersamaan, ia melempar bola mata berlumuran darah itu dan membiarkannya menggelinding ke tubuh pemilik asalnya yang berbaring kaku di atas lantai, —mayat seorang pria pekerja swasta yang dimutilasi oleh kakak beradik tadi.

* * *

Hujan. Lagi.

Walau kali ini jauh lebih membekukan dari yang biasa ia rasakan di bulan Juni lalu.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya setengah tahun telah berlalu semenjak berakhirnya rentetan insiden maut di bulan itu. Waktu-waktu yang memisahkan momen mengerikan itu dan detik ini terasa amat begitu cepat, tak jauh beda dengan kelebat mobil-mobil di jalan raya, tapi juga membingungkan, karena separuh dirinya masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya, masih hidup saat ini juga, tanpa menyebabkan sebuah nyawa pun melayang.

Semuanya berkat pengorbanan Kaiko...

Mikuo mendesah. Apa-apaan dirinya? Bukannya dalam enam bulan ini ia sudah berjanji tak kan lagi mengingat itu? Ya, ia tak seharusnya mengingatnya. Biar saja menjadi luka tak terjamah, karena memang tak seharusnya ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaan luka itu...

Meski begitu tetap saja. Setiap ia melihat benda, tempat, dan apapun yang sebetulnya hanya sepele, seperti hujan saat ini misalnya, mengingatkannya dengan hari-hari itu. Pikirannya tanpa sadar menengok ke belakang dan mengorek kembali kenangan itu. Membuatnya kesakitan. Dadanya sesak.

"Kau melupakan payungmu, Mikuo_-san_?"

Sebuah suara feminim semanis madu, namun tanpa emosi memanggilnya dari belakang. Mikuo menoleh, ia tersenyum.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dalam balutan pakaian Gothic-loli berdiri di dekat deretan loker, ia mengawasi Mikuo tanpa berkedip.

"Begitulah. Tadi aku melewatkan berita prakiraan cuaca." Aku Mikuo malu-malu.

Sebenarnya, tidak masalah jika hari ini Mikuo tidak membawa payung, hujan ini baru turun satu jam setelah bel pulang dibunyikan. Sayangnya ia ditahan oleh setumpuk tugas dari ketua OSIS tak berbelas kasih, Defoko, yang membuatnya tetap terkurung di dalam kelas sepanjang sore. Dua jam berikutnya baru Mikuo diperbolehkan pulang.

Sialnya, lagi-lagi ia terjebak, kali ini karena hujan.

Mikuo merapatkan mantel hitam yang melapisi seragam sekolahnya saat ia, seringan kapas, merasakan seseorang menarik tepi mantelnya dari belakang.

"Ya, Miku?" Responnya spontan sembari menoleh —karena pertama, tidak ada orang lain tersisa di sekolah kecuali siswa pengurus OSIS yang masih sibuk dengan urusan persiapan bazar musim dingin di ruangan mereka, dan kedua, hanya itu sebuah nama yang paling dekat untuk merujuk sosok si gadis Gothic-loli.

Dugaan Mikuo memang tidak meleset. Di belakangnya memang gadis itu yang memegang pakaiannya demi menarik perhatiannya, namun tampaknya itu tidak menghasilkan reaksi positif dari gadis itu.

"Aku bukan Miku." Jawabnya dengan suara mirip desisan. Gadis Goth-loli itu melepaskan pegangannya pada mantel Mikuo dan beralih menggunakannya untuk menunjuk boneka Teddy Bear yang selalu dipeluknya.

"Dia yang Miku."

Mikuo menelan ludah. Masih saja ada masalah tersisa setelah insiden itu.

Mikuo awasi wajah gadis Goth-loli itu, secara keseluruhan, wajah gadis itu terlalu mirip dengannya seperti cermin. Seperti kembar. Ia benar-benar penasaran kenapa mendiang Okaa_-san_ mengatakan Mikuo adalah anak tunggal. Aneh sekali. Kini, setelah enam bulan berlalu, keraguan muncul di benaknya.

Gadis ini sebenarnya siapa? Bayangannyakah?

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? _Guardian_?"

Kerutan tak biasa muncul di kening gadis Goth-loli yang jarang menunjukkan emosi. Ia menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"_Guardian_?"

Apa lagi sekarang? Ia salah lagi, ya?

Mikuo menyisir rambutnya yang agak lembab karena percikan hujan dengan empat jari, menaruhnya kembali ke saku mantelnya, lalu mendesah.

"Kau pernah bilang sendiri, 'kan? Pekerjaanmu bisa dibilang... menyelamatkanku dari kematian, kau juga pernah menyebut kaummu seperti itu —oke lupakan itu sejenak, ada apa? Tadi kau berniat memanggilku, 'kan?"

Gadis Goth-loli itu hanya menatap wajah Mikuo lima detik penuh tanpa emosi sebelum membuka mulut.

"Ini."

Mikuo mengerjap. Dua kali. Apa yang diangsurkan gadis itu padanya adalah sebuah payung hitam berenda. Dengan pita bewarna merah darah melilit payung itu agar tetap terkatup rapat. Sejak kapan? Mikuo sama sekali yakin gadis itu tak membawa apapun selain bonekanya... Sudahlah, percuma Mikuo berpikir keras. Gadis di hadapannya memang sejak awal bukan gadis normal.

Tapi hantu.

_"Arigatou."_

Mikuo menerimanya, membuka lilitan pita kemudian membentangkan payung itu... Hmm, cukup lebar. Tidak buruk juga.

"Kau tidak mengkomplain?"

Mikuo menoleh. Terkejut.

"Komplain? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk payung itu."

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari pengamatanku, manusia khususnya cowok, akan malu mengenakan payung seperti itu."

Mikuo tersenyum. Ia akhirnya paham maksud gadis itu.

"Aku bukan tipe cowok seperti itu, kok." Ujarnya kemudian. Ia mengangkat payung dan menyandarkannya ke bahu. "Terima apa yang ada apa adanya jika memang seperti itu. Itu motoku." Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia ulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Nah, ayo pulang."

Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Juga tidak balas mengulurkan tangan. Alis Mikuo bertaut.

"Ada apa?" Mikuo menarik tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata gadis itu setelah jeda. Ia kemudian berjalan ke sisi Mikuo yang lain di bawah lindungan payung. "hanya saja... soal Guardian tadi... aku kurang setuju. Cari sebutan lainnya."

"..."

Mikuo kembali mendesah. Ia mulai berjalan menyusuri hujan bersama gadis itu. Ia menatap langit murung sambil berkonsentrasi menemukan nama yang cocok dari buku-buku supranatural yang biasa dipinjamkan Managernya. Pikirannya melantur sesaat. Seperti apa ya rasanya menyentuh air hujan yang turun di detik-detik sebelum berubah menjadi kristal es...

"Lalu apa? Nona hantu? Nona _Doppelganger_? Nona _Shiki_?"

"_Shiki_? Apa itu _Shiki_?" Gadis itu balik bertanya.

"_Shiki_. Secara harfiah berarti _Corpse Demon_." Jawab Mikuo tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya menyipit lurus ke depan. "Konotasinya jelek. Banyak yang mengkaitkannya dengan peristiwa pembunuhan kejam dan misterius... Hei, munurutmu itu apa?"

Telunjuk Mikuo terarah pada satu objek pucat digantung di dahan pohon, tidak jelas. Tirai hujan membuatnya terlihat kabur. Walau samar-samar ia seperti mengenalinya.

"Hiasan natal?" Mikuo terperangah. Ini baru tanggal 4 bukan?

"Apa mereka menyiapkannya lebih awal?"

Mikuo kembali menyipitkan mata. Ia tersenyum puas setelahnya. Hiasan itu tak hanya satu. Ada beberapa lagi tergantung di dahan lainnya. Rasa penasaran menyelimutinya dengan cepat. Deras seperti banjir. Tanpa sadar Mikuo sudah meningkatkan kecepatannya.

Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan pohon itu, mendadak gadis Goth-loli kembali menarik-narik mantelnya. Mikuo menoleh.

"Ya?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Sorot matanya tak terbaca. Hening di antara keduanya membuat Mikuo gelisah.

Pada dasarnya Mikuo adalah tipe orang yang dapat menebak ekspresi orang lain. Dari caranya bergerak, caranya bersikap, caranya bicara. Mikuo bisa melakukan observasi spontan dari bagaimana ia berinteraksi dengan lawan bicaranya, nyaris begitu saja dan tanpa sadar. Dengan begitu Mikuo terkadang masih dapat menebak apa yang disimpan di hati seseorang walau mereka diam.

Tapi gadis ini...

Pengecualian. Mata, hati dan sikap tubuhnya kaku dan tanpa emosi. Mikuo harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk menyimpulkan apa yang disembunyikan gadis itu—

"Mikuo_-san_." Panggilnya. Nada dinginnya mengalahkan kebekuan hujan. Mikuo sampai merinding mendengarnya. Denyut nadinya berdenyut lebih cepat, dan entah kenapa udara mendadak berubah berbau busuk.

"Aku, Kaiko, juga terutama Kehendak Teratas yang membuatmu masih bisa bernafas sampai sekarang. Tanpa ada nyawa orang lain melayang sebagai gantinya. Kau harus tahu itu bukan hal mudah. Jadi...

"Jika Kaiko lenyap dari sisimu, kontrak kita kembali bekerja:akan ada orang yang tewas setiap harinya di depanmu, untuk menggantikan 24 jam berhargamu. Lalu, jika aku yang lenyap, kau seketika akan mati saat itu juga. Apa kau mengerti?"

Mikuo hampir lupa caranya bernafas. Denyut nadinya masih bergerak cepat. Ia mengangguk setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam tiga kali. Lalu Mikuo bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali mengungkit lagi cara kerja dasar bagaimana roda kehidupannya kini bekerja...

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Mikuo menggemakan pikirannya.

Lagi. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Hanya... untuk memperingatkanmu agar lebih hati-hati, Mikuo_-san_. Kau sepertinya tipe orang yang menarik kesialan fatal pada kehidupanmu."

Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya—yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam, ke arah hiasan natal yang ingin diamati Mikuo lebih dekat tadi.

"Kalau begitu... sekarang kau boleh melihatnya."

Rasanya sulit merobek pandangannya dari mata gadis itu. Ketegangan adalah alasan utamanya. Mikuo menelan ludah. Ragu-ragu ia menoleh, menyipitkan mata, dan memfokuskan pandangan pada hiasan...

...itu bukan...

Jantung Mikuo mendadak berhenti. Darah surut dari wajahnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Genggamannya pada payung hitam mengendur, dan sedetik kemudian payung itu terjatuh, berputar, lalu berhenti dalam kondisi terbalik, menampung air hujan di atasnya.

Tubuh Mikuo bergetar hebat. Ia biarkan dirinya menyatu dalam hujan —sejujurnya, ia bahkan tak sadar ia basah kuyup. Tubuhnya menggigil, karena campuran dinginnya air hujan dan cengkraman ketakutan di hatinya.

Itu bukan hiasan natal. Itu adalah potongan-potongan tubuh manusia!


End file.
